Mario Kart DS
Mario Kart DS is a Mario racing game for the DS. It is single player and multiplayer video game. It involves racing around tracks and courses trying to acheive first place. There are five versions to choose from including Grand Prix, Time Trials, VS, Battle, and Missions. DS Download Play is available in this game. Ds download play is when you can race with other people that have a ds. You do not need another Mario Kart game to do this. Gameplay You can play in Single Player Mode or Multiplayer Mode. There are five modes in Single Player Mode. Grand Prix In Grand Prix mode here are four classes to choose from: 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and 150cc Mirror Tournament. After choosing a class, there are twelve characters to choose from who each have thirty-six different karts. Characters Mario's Karts: B Dasher, Standard MR, Shooting Star. Luigi's Karts: Poltergust 4000, Standard LG, Streamliner. Princess Peach's Karts: Royale, Standard PC, Light Tripper. Yoshi's Karts: Egg 1, Standard YS, Cucumber. Toad's Karts- Mushmellow, Standard TD, 4-Wheel Cradle Donkey Kong's Karts- Ramby Rider, Standard DK, Wildlife. Wario's Karts- Brute, Standard WR, Dragonfly. Bowser's Karts- Tyrant, Standard BW, Hurricane. *Princess Daisy's Karts- Power Flower, Standard DS, Light Dancer. *Dry Bone's Karts- Banisher, Standard DB, Dry Bomber. *Waluigi's Karts- Gold Mantis, Standard WL, Zipper. *R.O.B.'s Karts- Rob-Bls, Standard RB, Rob-Lgs *Some characters must be unlocked by completing a certain cup. The last Kart mentioned for most of the characters can be unlocked by getting a gold trophy on all four cups of the first row on 100cc. Time Trials VS Versus, or VS mode is where you can play against 7 other CPU. You have the freedom to change between 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and 150cc mirror(after you finish Grand Prix 150cc). You may also choose your character, your kart, how many races you want to play, and how tough the CPU is going to be. You can pick between choosing your courses, playing them in order, or playing them in a random order. Battle There are two choices when you select battle mode. The first one is Balloon Battle and the other is Shine Runners. Balloon Battle A Balloon Battle is a game where you and your teammates, if you chose to have them, use items like shells and bananas, to pop the opponents' balloons. To do so, just hit them with your item like in a race. Once everybody else's balloons are popped, you or your team wins. You may make more balloons by blowing into the microphone on your DS, or just hold the SELECT button. If you lose your last balloon, then the game will eliminate everybody except one or two people from the same team. If you are lucky and that person is on your team, then you win. If not, you lose. There are six courses to play at, the Nintendo DS, Twilight House, Palm Shore, Tart Top, Block Fort, and Pipe Plaza. Nintendo DS is a battle on a floating DS. If you fall off the edge, you lose a balloon. Twilight House is a battle in a bunch of rooms surrounding one building which you cannot enter. There is a pathway around the rooms, but if you fall off, you lose a balloon. Palm Shore is a course on a beach. Be careful, you will move slower in the water, and if you go too far of the end, you fall into deep waters and lose a balloon. In the next three courses, there is no edge you can fly off of. Tart Top is a course on a big ice cream like area. The only item blocks you can get are if you fly off the ramp and go above the cherry in the middle, and get one of the floating item blocks. Block Fort is a course on a bunch of blocks. You can move freely on the blocks, across the bridge, and on the floor. Lastly, there is Pipe Plaza. This is a fairly simple place with four large pipes. If you enter a pipe on the top, you fly out of the pipe on the opposite side on the bottom and vice versa. Shine Runners Similar to the Balloon Battle, you can play anywhere. The difference is that instead of balloons, you have shines. You don't start with them, you must get them. To get one, you move towards it and go like it is an item block. If you attack someone with one or more shines, they get a shine knocked out of them and you can steal it. Shines are popping out of nowhere and can be obtained by anybody. Missions